Trust
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Ia percaya pada sang kekasih meskipun mereka terpisah oleh jarak. Memupuk rasa rindu dan sedikit pemikiran negatif menjadi penentu kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Slight Angst. Fiction cover belongs to its respective owner.


**Trust**

===OO===

_Trust _project

_Story © _**Giselle Gionne**

_Harvest Moon © _**Natsume**

**Warning: Slight Angst.**

_Genre: Romance / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Memadu kasih dengan terpaut oleh jarak yang memisahkan, awalnya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Tak bisa saling tatap dan saling merindukan intonasi suara satu sama lain, adalah hal terberat yang tidak bisa mereka tolerir. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus terus melangkah ke depan.

Meskipun hubungan jarak jauh ini memisahkan mereka.

Siang itu, Claire tengah merapikan kebunnya, dan meniup helaian poni yang jatuh menutupi kening putihnya. Matahari telah menanjak, dan ia lelah.

_Ia bahkan merindukan kekasihnya._

Dengan cepat, ia segera menyelesaikan kewajibannya berkebun, dan berlalu ke bar Doug, berencana untuk meminjam layanan satelit teleponnya.

"Hei, Claire," sapa Doug, dan tersenyum ramah namun sedikit kaku. Ia mendekati Claire yang menaruh uang sebanyak sepuluh _gold_ dan memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam saku. "Kau hendak menelepon kekasihmu?"

"_Yup,_" jawab sang gadis ringan, dan segera mengangkat gagang telepon kehitaman tersebut. "Angkatlah, Doctor..."

Nada sambung yang cukup panjang terdengar. Sesungguhnya, Claire sudah sedikit berputus asa, namun ia tahu, ia harus tetap sabar menunggu.

Ia yakin kepada sang kekasih.

**CKLEK**

"_Halo, dengan siapa aku bicara?_"

Suara itu!

"D-Doctor... Ini aku, Claire!"

"_Oh ya Tuhan... Claire, apa kabarmu?_"

Pembicaraan selanjutnya mengalir dengan lugas, dan pertanyaan ringan terkadang terselip di antara mereka berdua. Rasa rindu yang mereka pupuk hilang sudah.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, keduanya memutuskan untuk menutup telepon. Ketika gagang telah bersentuhan dengan mesin telepon, Ann menghampiri Claire yang tengah tersenyum riang.

"Mengapa kau _cengar-cengir_ seperti itu, Claire?"

Claire semakin mengembangkan bibirnya, dan memeluk Ann perlahan.

"Doctor akan kembali ke kota dalam waktu satu minggu... Aku tak sabar menjadi yang pertama untuk menyambut kehadirannya!"

Ann tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Claire, "Baguslah kalau begitu! Kau perlu merayakannya, dan tenanglah sedikit. Tubuhmu tegang karena terlalu bahagia."

Keduanya tertawa, dan Claire memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari dengan berbagi pengalaman bersama Ann.

Claire sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

Satu, dua minggu berlalu. Sang kekasih tak kunjung datang, membuat Claire harus menumbuhkan pemikiran negatifnya. Sedari pagi ia sudah menunggu kapal penumpang yang membawa kekasihnya, namun eksistensinya tak kunjung terlihat.

_Apakah Doctor berbohong padaku? Apakah ia berselingkuh?_

Pikiran semacam itu berkelebat di dalam kepala, membuat Claire harus dengan sabar menunggu semua kepastian. Ia tahu, bahwa tak boleh setitikpun ia menaruh kecurigaan tak berdasar, namun ia lelah menunggu kehadiran kekasihnya.

Langit telah tenggelam kepada kegelapan, dan sang lampu malam telah menghiasi sudut langit malam yang gelap. Claire masih terduduk di atas pasir pantai yang halus, dan membentuk sebuah lambang hati dengan namanya dan nama sang kekasih yang ia ukir dengan ranting kayu, dan dipermanis dengan kumpulan cangkang kerang beraneka bentuk yang indah.

_Karena, ia sesungguhnya percaya seutuhnya kepada sang kekasih, meski waktu adalah taruhannya._

Meski kepercayaannya adalah taruhannya.

Angin malam berembus, membelai surai emas mengkilapnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di punggungnya, dan mulai menari-menari seirama desiran angin dingin yang cukup kencang. Air mata menuruni pipinya perlahan.

"Claire..."

Sebuah suara bariton yang kuat namun lembut menyeruak, menyebutkan namanya. Sang penyandang nama menoleh ke sana-sini, mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya barusan.

"Di atas sini."

Claire menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas pijakan tangga yang memisahkan antara pantai dengan taman Mawar, dan melihat seseorang dengan jas putihnya yang berkibar. Tanpa jeda apapun lagi, Claire segera memeluk sosok yang begitu dirindukannya tersebut.

_Penungguannya, terbayar sudah._

"Doctor... Mengapa kau lama sekali?" pertanyaan yang terbata karena isakan tangisnya, Claire memeluk Doctor dengan erat. Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum, dan memberikan sesuatu yang semakin membuat tangisan Claire mengalir deras.

"Yah... Aku hanya butuh waktu dan keberanian untuk memberikanmu ini..."

Sehelai _Blue Feather_ melambai, dan seakan seperti sebuah musik, ia mengalun dengan cantiknya di hadapan permata langit Claire.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jawaban tersebut diberikan oleh Claire dalam bentuk kecupan hangat untuk kekasihnya.

_Karena, ia percaya pada kekuatan hatinya, bahwa tak peduli sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan hubungan mereka, namun tak ada yang bisa memisahkan keyakinan mereka._


End file.
